Inside Job: The People
These are all the characters for the collab, Inside Job. Peyton Walden Gender: Female Age: 37 Writer: Katniss&PrimSisterhood Payton is a tough buss is woman. She learned from her father, how to be headstrong, and stubborn when it comes to business deals. Although her excelled skill in the business world. Her social life isn't quiet the same. She is awkward when dealing with non formal situations. She gets a job done, and although not quiet knowing how to deal with people outside her comfort of a desk job.she is a great friend to anyone that will give her a chance. She deals with her new detectives in a strict, and professional manor. Although being headstrong, and sometimes seemingly cruel. This case against her father brings her biggest fear into play. Having to join emotions with work. She tries her best to be emotionally disconnected from the case. But is often pulled up by her best friend Cameron. She hates to be told what to do, or how to do it. Her love life is kind of non existent. This case has got her head to far pulled in to consent rate on a man...however, you never know with Payton. She might just surprise you. Cameron Scott Gender: Female Written by Readwritelivenikki Age: 38 Cameron is a deep thinker, the reserved and unpredictable type. She never shares her thoughts or emotions to others, and prefers to keep a cool and enigmatic aura. After receiving her elderly father's fortune, she retired at a young age, investing her money carefully into the family business. Known to be a heavy smoker, and makes readily rude remarks in her cool voice. Extremely arrogant and strong willed, and believes her methods of things is always best. She's universally hated by her colleagues, being a demanding and arrogant boss and person. Cameron has a soft spot for Peyton- the two girls were trapped in the same boarding school their whole lives. Yet, Cameron is still intelligent and logical, just crabby sometimes. But no one would know, because of her level voice and dark shades. One of the most suspected of the group, but loyal to her dear friend. She has a dark and unknown background, which she hides well- only Peyton knows the true Cameron Scott. Cameron is good at repelling the advances of men, with her scary knowledge of the martial arts and several other defensive techniques. Most think she's a bit paranoid, carrying a gun with her at all times, but no one knows the truth. She has a sketchy background, and mysteriously knows several forms of self defense, along with owning a collection of expensive guns. Many have accused Cameron of killing her own father- a lie, of course. Detective work came to her by the way of her older sister. After she was brutally murdered, Cameron swore to find the perpetrator and bring them to justice. When she did, at 15, she stuck with the profession. At the time, she was a private eye, only solving cases for rich clients. She is known to have an affinity for little mercy, and does not "gloss over" little mistakes. Cameron dislikes sloppiness, and has a taste for the finer things: wine, fine cigars, designer clothing, steak, expensive watches, and lobster. Erik Dmitrievich Kulnev Written by Raniero R "That brings smile to my face, let's get a drink, yes!" — After solving his first murder. Information Born: 19 December 1960 (age 52) Country: Samara, West Russia Occupation: Soldier, Detective, Police Officer Biography: Enter the next generation Kulnev, for whom life has no meaning if not to perfect your discipline and to reveal true character and honor. Perhaps he ponders this and other philosophical questions as his understanding of criminal sociopaths increases, or maybe from the bottom of his vodka bottle, only he knows. Our Russian was born into illegal wealth; his family lineage dates back several centuries, back to the first world war even. Throughout that time they have been highly decorated soldiers and generals, but modernly, the Kulnev family has integrated into a criminal branch, turning to organized crime as the Russian Mafia. Well Erik is no exception to this celebrated bloodline. Even when the family first saw the young, life-filled 5 year old Erik playing in the street with his Bowie Knife, slicing the tails off terrified kittens, it was obvious he was destined to bring honor to the Kulnev name. Reserved and reflective, his family thrust him into the Soviet war in Afghanistan, at only nineteen years of age. This made Erik infamous, and his reputation spread quickly through the party. It was not long before the brass of the Red Army had heard about Erik. More importantly, they admired Erik. As soon as the war finished, our hero was dropped on the police lines and forgotten about, where he wallowed in self pity and Vodka for several years. Excelling all others in criminal psychology and investigation techniques, he was positioned as Head Detective of his hometown, Samara. Sophie Elliot Gender: Female Age: 47 Writer: TheEmoticon24 Born to a rich family, Sophie is sweet, down to earth, very intelligent but quite mysterious. Her father was a well known lawyer and her mother was a journalist. Her mother died after giving birth to her. When she was little, she admired her parent's work so much that she wanted to follow their footsteps, but only better. She thought that being a detective is like simultaneously being a journalist and a lawyer with more action so she decided to be one. Her father, Carson Elliot raised her to be independent, strong and open minded. He himself trained her in martial arts, in using guns and in anything that might be useful for her in her later career. Being an only child, she has a fear of failing her father so she trained and studied so hard that she never had time for her social life. On the day of her graduation day, she lost her father in a plane crash. She found out after the funeral that her father was an orphan, thus receiving almost everything that her father left behind according to his will. Many people tried to convince her in selling the mansion but she never gave in. She now lives in it with her widowed aunt, Mary Elliot and their dog, Shadow. Knowing that she still needs to work, she decided to pursue her goal and now works as a private detective. Sarah Anderson Gender: Female Age: 42 Writer: Lee grimes Sarah is Extremely intelligent and Clever.She is generally quite kind and nice but odd. she is only ever mean when anessecary. She is skilled at lock picking. She Prefers to have the killer jailed and alive and only uses guns at the needed time, she is skilled at martial arts. She can be quite funny at times with the cleverest jokes. Quinn Adrem Walker Gender: Male Age: 40 Writer: District3forever Quinn is always the one that makes you laugh in the darkest times. But, he doesn't pay attention to the one's he he could hurt. His charisma bursts out a mix of different feelings, but he drags people away with his nasty jokes. Laughter is what he lives for, but on occasional times, he drinks down the pain instead of laughing. So in rough times, he turns to alcoholic. He's very nice at times though, under the dirty jokes he has a soft spot, that if you can hit it he could be your best friend. Filantropi Retuya Gender: Male Age: 48 Due to his love for Peyton, he was forced to study criminology in order to be accepted by her father.Determined and ready to go,he tried to study and work hard in order to become the official partner of Peyton, but due to lack of finance he was not able to finish the second year of his dream. Mr.Walden never wanted her daughter to be with someone who's not professional. Mr.Walden never liked Filantropi. So he had ordered her daughter to stay away from "that dirty little piece of trash.", and sadly Peyton did. Filantropi was devastated,took drugs, was engaged in alcohol and smoking, and almost comitted suicide, but the only thing stopping him from comitting suicide is Peyton. Everyday and everynight, he keeps thinking about her. So he studied criminology again, this time he had applied for a job in a restaurant. After years of hardship, he finally graduated and had finished his dream. Although not yet becoming an offical dective. He has exceptional skills using fire arms, and detective skills. Finally, he can go back to Peyton and marry her. The day after graduation he was shocked... Scarlet Crimmings Gender: Female Age: 32 Scarlet is a ruthless seductive women. She seduces men for money. She studied ciminology and she was horrible at it. But with her looks and attaitude the teacher made her pass her class. She then joined a ciminal force. She then was known as Dective Scarlet. She has sexy looks nd a great body in which she uses to her adventage. She seems nice and kind at first, but when she needs something she does whatever she wants to get to it even when it means she has to hurt people. You can always find her smoking one of those long cigars on her balconey. Her signature color is scarlet and her signature dress is what she calls "The Scarlet Blood" its a beautiful red dress with a rip on the side the goes from her thigh to her feet. You better not get close to her or your scarlet blood will be spilled Category:Characters